Tout à une fin
by Deedlot
Summary: On croit toujours que c'est le grand amour, que la rupture, le divorce, c'est pour les autres. Jusqu'au jour où tout nous tombe dessus, et en général, ça fait drôle.OS HPDM


Titre :  Tout à une fin.

Auteur : Deedlot

Disclaimer : Comme vous devez le savoir, Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le tout à JK Rowling.

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Résumé : On croit toujours que c'est le grand amour, que la rupture, le divorce, c'est pour les autres. Jusqu'au jour où tout nous tombe dessus, et en général, ça fait drôle.

Note de l'auteur : Bon et bien voilà mon second OS.

J'ai souvent lu des fics mettant en scène Harry et Draco relativement jeune, rarement au delà de 25ans, et découvrant leur amour l'un pour l'autre. J'ai eu envie de faire le contraire, de les imaginer avec un peu plus d'âge, à l'aube de la 40aine, parce que c'est un moment charnière de la vie dit-on (je sais pas, j'y suis pas encore), on en parle souvent comme un cap difficile à passer. Et puis si l'amour à un début, il a souvent une fin. J'ai voulu m'occuper de la fin, et désacraliser cette institution qu'est le mariage.

Alors, ne vous attendez pas à trouver Harry et Draco fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Si les histoires entre deux hommes vous dérange ou vous choque, allez voir plus loin si j'y suis.

Pour les autres, bonne lecture! ;)

**_Tout à une fin..._**

**POV DRACO**

-" Très bien, je demande le divorce."

J'ai laché ça, comme ça. Pourtant la dispute n'était pas si violente, mais je vais devenir dingue sinon.

-"Draco, t'es pas sérieux là. Si c'est encore un de tes caprices pour me faire céder, c'est raté, trouve autre chose" me répond Harry.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas tout compris le stupide Gryffondor. Je ne plaisante pas, mais il ne semble pas avoir saisi.

Et il continue, encore plus saoulant :

-"Draco, on ne divorce pas à 40ans après 15ans de mariage..."

Il poursuit sa tirade mais je me suis déjà enfui loin. Quand il parle comme ça, il me rappelle Granger, et ça me donne une furieuse envie de l'insulter. Je préfère battre en retraite que de créer une nouvelle brouille. Ca lui fera juste drôle quand il rentrera un soir et qu'il trouvera la maison vide, ainsi que la lettre de mon avocat officialisant juridiquement le divorce. Il ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, à 40ans bientôt 41, je m'apprête à divorcer d'Harry Potter avec qui je suis marié depuis plus de 15ans.

Il pense que c'est une décision prise sur le moment, si il savait que je l'ai longuement réfléchit cette décision... Ca fait des mois que je prépare tout ça avec Pansy Parkinson, mon avocate.

La vérité, c'est qu'au bout de 15ans, je ne le supporte plus le Gryffondor, il m'insupporte littéralement. Bien sur, j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, je me suis dit qu'en épousant Harry, je prenais ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, mais au fil du temps je ne vois plus que ses mauvais côtés, et ne lui trouve plus grand chose de bien.

L'histoire banale en quelque sorte, la cause de quasiment tous les divorces, la passion s'est éteinte, l'amour s'est envolé. Pas de quoi en faire les gros titres. Sauf que si, justement, comme il va s'agir de Potter le Survivant, notre divorce va certainement faire les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier. Et j'avoue que je m'en passerais bien, j'en ai marre de voir ma vie étalée dans ce torchon.

Oh, ne pensez pas que j'ai tous les torts, et que je vais briser le coeur de ce pauvre petit Harry. Lui non plus n'éprouve plus grand chose pour moi, c'est juste qu'il veut se donner l'impression que ce n'est qu'un passage à vide. Mais lui comme moi savont pertinament que ce passage à vide ne se finira jamais. Il veut aussi protéger les gamins, mais ils ne sont pas stupides les gosses, ils ont bien compris que nous ne nous supportons plus. Si j'ai tenu si longtemps auprès d'Harry, c'est d'ailleurs pour eux, mais nous n'arrivons même plus à faire semblant de nous aimer, ça doit même faire plus de 8mois que nous n'avons plus couché ensemble.

On ne tient même plus l'illusion du couple soudé, alors autant arrêter totalement cette mascarade, je ne supporte plus tous ces faux semblants entre nous.

On aurait peut-être pas dût les adopter les deux petits. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Nina, ma fille de 10ans et Evan mon fils qui en a 7, mais ils vont beaucoup souffrir dans ce divorce. Déjà que ce n'est pas facile aux yeux des autres d'avoir deux papas, si en plus notre couple explose, les petits vont être complétement perdus. Et puis, il va falloir se battre pour leur garde, et je n'ai pas envie de m'opposer à Harry, mais je n'ai pas envie de ne plus voir mes enfants que selon des dates définies.

Mes pas m'ont naturellement conduit chez Pansy Parkinson, qui, en plus d'être mon avocate est une amie très précieuse. Elle m'a énormément conseillé pour ce divorce. Je n'aurais pas dut annoncer ça de cette manière à Harry, mais la phrase m'a échappé. Tant mieux, je ne savais pas comment lui dire, ça a évité les grandes conversations génées, où personne ne veut se comprendre.

-"Draco, je suppose que tu ne viens pas chez moi par hasard, où pour contempler ma collection de papillon épinglés..."

_Bingo, dans le mille Pansy, suis-je si prévisible. _

-"Tu as bien deviné Pansy, je lui ai annonçé pour le divorce."

-"Et comment l'a-t-il pris?"

_Bonne question Pansy, j'avoue que je n'en sais rien. J'ai moi même du mal à réaliser ce que je viens de faire._

-"Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il ai vraiment compris. Il ne pense pas que c'est sérieux, pour lui c'est encore une énième dispute."

Et la conversation a continué bon train comme ça. Vous savez, vous commencez à discuter d'un sujet, qui en amène un autre, et encore un autre et ainsi de suite. Et quand vous regardez votre montre, quelques heures se sont écoulées sans que vous n'en ayez pris conscience. Et bien c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pansy, quand j'ai levé le nez sur ma montre, je me suis aperçu qu'il était 22heures passées, et que cela faisait plus de 5heures que nous étions là, à bavarder sans nous soucier du reste.

Après les au revoirs de circonstances, il me faut retourner chez moi. Chez moi, ces deux mots me paraissent vides de sens. Je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter Harry, je n'ai pas envie de commencer une dispute, où une grande conversation où quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille, que personne ne me demande de comptes à rendre.

Lorsque je pénètre dans l'appartement, l'endroit est plongé dans l'obscurité, et j'espère qu'avec un peu de chance, tout le monde sera couché. Mais à peine suis-je passé devant la chambre des enfants que j'entends les deux gamins qui m'appellent.

-"Pourquoi t'es partis comme ça Papa ?"

-"Tu nous aime plus ?"

-"On a fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Les questions s'enchainent à une vitesse incroyable, et j'ai du mal à les calmer. Enfin après un moment, ils sont rassurés, et s'endorment peu à peu.

J'ai le coeur qui se serrent, c'est vraiment injuste que ce soit eux qui vont le plus subir les conséquences du divorce. Je suis tenté un moment de revenir sur ma décision, pour les préserver, mais je n'en peux vraiment plus de faire semblant.

Dans la chambre Harry m'attend. La confrontation risque d'être houleuse. Mais non, rien. Il me regarde juste de ses grands yeux verts, une nuance de tristesse et d'incompréhension se lisent dedans. Il essaye plusieurs fois de parler, mais aucun son ne semblent vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Ca tombe bien, je n'ai pas non plus envie de parler, c'est suffisament dur comme ça pour moi aussi, je ne veux pas voir sa souffrance à lui. Je me couche à ses côtés, en silence, et essaye de trouver le sommeil le plus vite possible, pour ne pas tourner et retourner à l'infini dans ma tête tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Demain sera un autre jour. J'espère...

Le lendemain le réveil est difficile, j'ai passé la nuit hanté par certains rêves douloureux. Mais le travail m'appelle. Foutu travail d'ailleurs, me rendre chaque jour au ministère de la magie m'est de plus en plus désagréable. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de devenir Auror! Et oui, Draco Malfoy, Auror, on aura tout vu! Tout ça pour impressionner Potter à l'époque où nous ne nous aimions pas encore. Je voulais lui en mettre plein la vue, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai décidé ça. Bien sur, au début il a fallu combattre Voldemort quand mon survivant de mari ne l'avait pas encore éliminé. Et puis maintenant, et bien, il faut s'occuper de tous les Voldemort junior et compagnie. Ce sont des fanatiques, des malades qui se prennent pour la descendance du Lord Noir. Ils veulent que la magie noire triomphe et toutes les conneries du genre, des nostalgiques en quelques sortes. Ce sont probablement des anciens Mangemorts qui sont passés entre les mailles de la justice, et il y en a beaucoup, où tout simplement des dérangés qui veulent mettre le bordel au sein de la communauté magique.

Harry, lui est devenu professeur de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Tous les matins et tous les soirs il transplane pour partir à Poudlard et pour revenir à la maison. Ca lui plait comme travail, et puis, je dois bien reconnaitre qu'il est doué pour l'enseignement.

Enfin, au moins j'ai la chance d'avoir mon bureau personnel, ça me permet de réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qui est entrain de se passer. Et surtout en ce moment, j'ai matière à réfléchir, à penser sur ce qui m'arrive.

J'essaye de faire consciencieusement mon travail, mais le dossier sur lequel je dois travailler est particulièrement long et sans intêret et je décroche rapidement.

Mes pensées retournent auprès d'Harry et des enfants, car malgré tout ce que je peux dire aujourd'hui j'ai passé pas mal d'années formidables à leurs côtés. J'ai réellement aimé Harry, j'adore mes deux gamins et je suis fier d'eux, je suis également fier du couple que l'on a formé avec Harry, et de toutes les choses que nous avons faites. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir passé une partie de ma vie à ses côtés, même si ce temps est révolu. Je peux dire sans me tromper que ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à avant, à l'époque de Poudlard, quand nous nous détestions, et puis plus tard, au moment où notre couple s'est formé, puis notre mariage 4ans plus tard, et enfin l'adoption des deux enfants. Tout a vraiment été parfait. Et puis évidement, après les bons moments viennent le relachement, la lassitude, l'ennui... On s'est peu à peu oublié, même si on a fait des efforts pour les enfants au début, même si on a voulu prendre un nouveau départ. Mais depuis un an, plus rien ne va, on ne voit quasiment plus, on ne se parle plus, on ne se touche plus non plus, on ne fait plus grand chose du tout, les vacances en familles, les sorties le dimanche au parc ou à la foire, on se force pour Nina et Evan, rien ne sonne sincère ou juste.

Et puis tout se bouscule dans ma tête, là, dans mon bureau, entre deux dossiers, l'évidence me saute sous les yeux, elle arrive d'elle même, et sans le savoir pourquoi, j'ai la conviction que c'est ce soir, ce soir même qu'il faut que je quitte la maison. Ma conscience me ferait dire que je les abandonne, mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à eux en ces termes. Je n'abandonne ni Harry, ni mes enfants, je vais simplement reconstruire ma vie, parce qu'à 40ans, rien n'est encore perdu... Enfin je l'espère.

Je préviens Pansy, l'appelle en urgence, catastrophé et lui explique que je ne rentrerais plus à la maison. Je suis paniqué, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Elle accepte de m'accueillir chez elle, le temps que je me remette de tout ce qui arrive, que je commence une nouvelle vie.

Je rentre à la maison, une dernière fois. Tout est vide, calme, les enfants sont à l'école, Harry à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir profiter de ces derniers instants pour me souvenir tranquillement de tout, tout ce que j'ai vécu ici et avant, avec eux. Les très bons moments, et les moins bons. Je veux garder en tête l'image d'une famille unie, qui s'aime, pas celle de ces derniers mois qui part en lambeaux.

Je mets mes affaires en cartons, j'ai refusé l'aide de Pansy, je veux ressasser mon passé, notre passé seul, ne partager ces moments avec personne. Rapidement la plupart de mes affaires personnelles se trouvent emballés, prête à prendre un nouveau départ elles aussi. Pour les meubles, et ce qu'on a acheté en commun, la répartition se fera devant le juge, pendant les audiences de divorce.

Le divorce... Le mot tourne et retourne à l'infini dans ma tête, je le répète tant de fois qu'il pert tout son sens, qu'il roule dans ma bouche pour ne plus former qu'un assemblage de lettre. divorce... divorce... divorce...

Je ne réalise pas, non pas encore. Je ne sais pas tout ce que je quitte, je ne prends pas conscience de l'ampleur de l'acte que je suis entrain de commettre, ni des répercussions qu'il y aura.

Je laisse une lettre pour Harry et les enfants, qu'ils trouveront ce soir. Je crois que ça va leur faire drôle.

J'espère qu'Harry comprendra et que les enfants me pardonneront.

Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer, ni se retourner. Il faut juste porter les affaires dehors et fermer la porte encore une fois, une dernière fois.

oOooOOoooOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooO

**POV HARRY**

Je suis entrain d'essayer de choisir entre deux costumes, et je n'arrive pas à me décider lequel des deux s'accorderait le mieux avec mes yeux. Tout ceci est tellement futile, que j'en rirais à gorge déployée si je n'avais pas justement une boule douloureuse au fond de cette même gorge. La vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de me présenter devant le juge pour mon divorce, je veux juste envoyer voler ces costumes le plus loin possible, oublier que je dois être dans moins d'une heure face à celui qui décidera de mon destin vis à vis de mes enfants, et de mon ancien mari.

Je serais tellement mieux à Poudlard, à enseigner face à ces petits sorciers en herbe qui ne pensent pas encore à l'avenir de leurs yeux d'enfant. Ceux que je préfère sont définitivement les permières années. Ils semblent si émerveillés par tout, prêt à tout découvrir, leurs grands yeux ouverts face à ce monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas, ou si peu. Je me revois des années en arrière, face à moi même quant on m'a appris que j'étais sorcier et que j'allais aller étudier dans une école loin des Dursley. Poudlard à ce quelque chose de magique qui laisse entrevoir que tout est possible, tout est réalisable. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que dans ce vieux château, hormis dans les bras de Draco.

Draco... Et le divorce. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ça possible, bien qu'en y réfléchissant, c'est la solution la plus bénéfique possible, pour nous tous. Mais en stupide et impulsif Gryffondor que je suis, je ne veux pas réfléchir à ça. Je ne lui en veux pas pour le divorce, de toute façon, c'était la seule échapatoire possible, et ça serait arrivé à un moment où à un autre dans tous les cas. Non, ce que je lui reproche c'est d'être partit comme un lâche, de n'avoir laissé qu'une lettre pour moi et les enfants. Comme si j'étais incapable de discuter avec lui, comme si je ne savais pas me tenir et avoir une conversation polie. Je lui reproche de ne pas avoir pris la peine de me le dire officiellement en face. Il n'a pas osé me regarder dans les yeux et me dire clairement qu'il comptait me quitter. Et c'est ça qui me reste en travers de la gorge et qui me l'ensserre comme un étau. Et peut-être aussi le fait que j'ai atrocement peur de me retrouver seul, sans aucune compagnie le soir quand je rentre du travail.

Certes Draco et moi ne parlions plus, je ne sais même pas si nous nous aimions encore, mais au moins nous étions deux. Je savais qu'en rentrant, je le trouverais à la maison comme d'habitude, il y avait sa présence, et je ne me sentais pas seul. La routine avait cela de rassurant, que je savais dans tous les cas que je retrouverais ma petite famille le soir après une journée de travail, et il n'y a pas mieux comme réconfort. Alors même si cette dernière année, tout allait de travers, au moins nous étions une famille, j'étais entouré, j'étais aimé... Je ne me sens pas le courage de perdre tout ça, de me reconstruire une nouvelle vie, sur un nouveau schéma à 40ans. Draco a de l'ambition, il réussira à se reconstruire une vie, moi j'ai l'impression que la mienne s'achève aujourd'hui, et que ce que je vais faire de ma vie sera sans importance, et inutile.

Mais il faut y aller, je n'ai pas le choix. Alors au diable les costumes, un jean et une chemise feront l'affaire, je ne vais pas me faire beau pour m'entendre dire que mon mari ne veut plus me voir, et me faire peut-être retiré la garde de mes enfants. Mais je me battrais juste une dernière fois, juste pour acquérir la garde des petits, de Nina et Evan, parce que je ne veux pas les voir loin de moi, et que je ne supporterais pas de voir le sourire victorieux de Draco si il en obtient la garde.

Le tout c'est de faire bonne impression, de ne pas montrer que je suis détruis par ce divorce. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais fou amoureux de Draco et qu'il m'abandonnait alors que je lui aurais donné ma vie. Je ne sais même plus si je l'aimais encore, j'ai comme l'impression que les choses se faisaient d'elles même parce qu'elles se devaient d'être comme ça. Pourtant je l'ai aimé, à un point que seul Merlin connait, je me serais damné pour lui. Et il en va de même pour lui. Mais les années ont passés, et si au début tout allait bien, ça s'est dégradé vers la fin.

Je me rends compte que je suis incroyablement las. Je pourrais presque m'endormir, blotti dans le grand lit, mais le souvenir de Nina et Evan me maintient éveillé.

Alors, comme un bon petit soldat, je transplane au ministère de la justice.

Draco est à côté de moi, il parle au juge mais je n'entends absolument pas ce qu'il peut lui raconter, tout est flou, les voix sont brouillées, comme si elles ne devaient pas être reconnaissables. Je comprends que Draco est en colère, apparement La Gazette du sorcier s'est encore acharnée sur lui, et le fait passer pour un tyran, et moi un martyr. Il y a longtemps que je ne lis plus la presse, je ne supporte pas de me voir en différé comme ça, de lire des choses fausses ou déformées à ce point. Il veut porter plainte apparement, pour atteinte à la vie privée et propos diffamatoire. Mais ça ne me concerne pas, la vie de Draco ne me concerne plus à present qu'il a décidé de faire cavalier seul. Après quelques instants de blabla juridique entre le juge et Draco, on s'occupe de la répartition des meubles.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série TV moldue. Un de ces films où on se retrouve au tribunal, durant une audience de divorce. "Je prends la voiture et je te laisse le home cinéma" ou quelque chose d'approchant. C'est à peu de chose près ce qui se passe, sauf que nous sommes dans le monde magique et non chez les Moldus. Je regarde Draco à la dérobé, il semble aussi peu interressé que moi pour tous ce qui attraits aux biens matériels et immobiliers.

Ah apparement je garde la maison. D'un autre côté, le contraire m'aurait étonné, c'est Draco qui s'enfuit, je le vois mal demander la maison qu'il a abandonné un soir pour ne plus revenir.

Et enfin, le juge parle du plus important, la garde des enfants.

Draco et moi nous redressons dans un même mouvement, fier et droit tous les deux, prêt à enfin se battre pour la chose la plus importante à nos yeux. La tension se fait palpable, et le juge ne manque pas de le sentir, il décide donc d'attaquer ce sujet doucement et prudement.

D'un commun accord, Draco et moi sommes d'avis de ne pas séparer Nina et Evan, ils resteront ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Maintenant, chacun notre tour, nous présentons notre dossier au juge. La loi est ainsi faite, il nous a fallu constituer un dossier expliquant pourquoi nous nous estimions être "plus apte" que l'autre à élever nos enfants. Je deteste les termes employés, comme si l'un de nous étaient meilleur, je deteste me mettre compétition face à Draco pour quelque chose d'aussi "humain" que nos enfants. Mais je ne supporterais pas de perdre, et lui non plus, la partie sera rude.

En attendant que le juge étudie nos dossiers avec attention, nous avons quelques heures de libres, la prochaine convocation est prévu pour la fin de la journée, moment où le juge choisira lequel de nous deux obtiendra la garde des enfants.

Draco est tendu, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi anxieu, mais je ne dois pas être mieux. Il m'adresse un pale sourire et viens à ma rencontre, sans pour autant entamer la conversation.

-"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir, étant donné que tu as oublié de me donner de tes nouvelles depuis que tu as quitté la maison sans prévenir personne." J'ai fortement insisté sur le "oublié", alors que je sais parfaitement que c'est volontaire de sa part, mais je veux voir sa réponse.

-"Je ne sais pas, c'est l'habitude qui m'a fait venir à tes côtés, un réflexe vieux de plus de 15ans..." Il poursuit plus bas "Et l'oubli était volontaire de ma part".

Le silence s'installe, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, pas maintenant, pas alors que se joue une chose si importante entre nous.

-"Ecoute, je suis désolé..."

Je le coupe alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

-"Non, tais toi Draco, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Le mariage n'est pas quelque chose d'inviolable, ce n'est pas une promesse d'éternité, il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en toutes ces conneries, l'amour pour toujours et blablablabla... Je ne dis pas qu'au début j'y ais fortement cru, oui Draco j'avais réellement envie de passer ma vie à tes côtés. Ca a marché un temps, ca a même été formidable pendant de très longues années, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir vu que notre couple n'arrivais pas à supporter les épreuves du temps. On a joué, on a perdu voilà tout. Laisse moi juste digérer le fait que tu sois partis comme un voleur, comme un lâche, un soir avec juste une lettre comme explication. Laisse moi encaisser l'hypothèse que je vais peut-être perdre mes enfants à la fin de la journée..."

J'ai parlé d'une traite, sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir, j'avais envie de lui dire ça.

Il hoche de la tête, et son regard se voile.

-"Moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparé de Nina et Evan. Pourtant il le faudra bien..."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspent, je le regarde sans comprendre.

-"Oh Harry, ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance d'obtenir la garde des petits. Tout le monde t'adore, tu es le héros de tout un peuple, tu leurs a sauvé la vie, et ils en sont tous consciens, crois moi. Moi, je suis le mouton noir dans l'histoire, je n'aurais jamais du survivre, je suis un fils de Mangemorts, ils me croient tous ex-Mangemorts. Je suis l'homme à abattre, dès le debut. Dans notre couple, je suis le monstre, le tyran... J'ai lu un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne te méritais pas, que je finirais par te faire souffrir... Toi tu es le martyr à sauver, à préserver.

Je le regarde, abasourdis. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon statut de héros, que je déteste tant, pourrait m'aider à garder près de moi Nina et Evan. Je pensais que le juge, en homme de loi impartial allait trancher en se basant uniquement sur nos dossiers, sans s'occuper des élements extérieurs.

Draco me regarde une dernière fois, avant de m'offrir un sourire timide, et de s'en aller rejoindre Pansy Parkinson, son amie et avocate.

Je sais que Ron et Hermione m'attendent au détour d'un couloir, mais je n'ai envie de voir ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je quitte le ministère et transplane pour quelques heures dans le seul lieu qui pourra me calmer, Poudlard.

J'attéris à deux kilomètres du château, des protections magiques empêchent de transplaner dans l'école ou dans un périmètre trop proche.

J'aime me perdre dans les couloirs et les tours du vieux château, j'aime imaginer qu'un nombre incalculable de sorciers ont mis leurs pieds là où je pose les miens.

Dans quelques heures, il me faudra retourner au ministère de la justice et affronter en face la suite de ma vie, mais pour le moment, je veux juste me laisser envellopper par la quiètude des lieux et oublier tout le reste.

Pour que, l'espace de quelques temps enfin, plus rien n'existe autour de moi...


End file.
